Winding Down
by Sweet Lu
Summary: A short story about how Kensi and Deeks decompressed at the end of the day after the case wrapped in "Spiral". Originally written for wikiDeeks.


**Winding Down**

...

"Let me see," he said when he heard her groan softly.

"No, Deeks. I'm fine," she pulled her top down and pushed past him out of the bathroom.

"Then why did you moan?" He said as he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. "Was it a moan of want?"

"A moan of what?"

"Cause it sounded kinda sexy," he was smiling now with his eyebrows raised in that suggestive way he had that drove her crazy.

"You have a one track mind, you know that right?" She said, before turning to search through the drawer in his bedroom that held some of her things.

"No I don't. It just sounded familiar that's all," he said as he came up behind her and ran his hands up her bare arms and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck. "So, you're either hurting or you're having fond memories of last night."

"The only thing I'm remembering is knocking you on your butt in the gym this morning," she said with her signature cackle.

His hands moved down to her waist and up under her tank top and she flinched and hissed out a small huff of breath as his hands touched the tender bruise on her lower back.

"That big guy got you pretty good, didn't he?" His concern plain as he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said somewhat sharply.

"But you don't have to do that alone now, Kens," he said as he pulled her around to face him. "Let me kiss it and make it better."

"See...one track mind," she said, trying to maintain a bit of her earlier irritation.

"It's true you're always on my mind," he said, his lips hovering so close she was having trouble taking her eyes off them. "And when you're hurting I want to make it better."

"By kissing the injury?" She said with a light disparaging laugh.

"Doctor Deeks knows best," he said, his cocky grin chasing away her irritation.

"And what about this bruise under your eye?" She said as her long fingers gently traced it. "Or this one on your jaw?"

"Well, Nurse Blye, those are yours to kiss and make better," he said softly, and she smiled and began to place a series of soft kisses along the darkening bruise on his jaw.

"I'd prefer being Doctor Blye," she said in mock seriousness when she finished.

"After your earlier experience you might want to reconsider that," he said, smiling at the memory. "Urology was obviously not your strong suit."

"I still owe you for that," she said, her eyes flashing dark. "All you had to do was push some old guy named Murray around in a wheel chair."

"Hey, you wanted to be the doctor," he said defensively.

"Not a urologist," she whined. "That was gross."

"So you're still pissed?" He laughed, accepting the light punch to his arm because her smile returned.

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, much more interested in getting back to this constant kissing thing instead of dredging up old embarrassing assignments.

"I might have to check for additional bruising, Nurse Blye," he said. "Which means I need to get you naked so that I don't miss anything."

"Do you have to be fully clothed to do that Doctor Deeks?" She asked, her face very serious.

"Not necessarily," he laughed softly. "Why?"

"Well, you did land on your butt pretty hard this morning," she said as her hands found their way down the back of his pants. "I really should check on it."

"You take your job very seriously, Nurse Blye " he said as he lifted his t-shirt up and over his head.

Her eyes moved slowly down his body, her fingers fluttering over a mottled bruise low on his ribs. She looked up quickly, watching for any reaction as she laid her hand over it. He tried hard not to let her see that it hurt, but the shadow in her eyes told him he'd failed.

"My turn," he said as he lifted her white tank top over her head and let out a quick breath when he saw just how violent the man had been with her.

"I'm sorry, Kens."

"Having second thoughts doctor?" She asked lightly.

"Yeah, no," he said, his face suddenly serious and his eyes showing regret. "I should have taken him down sooner."

"That guy was huge, Deeks," she said, confused by the sudden change in him.

"I'm pretty big and a trained police officer," he said as his eyes focused on her bruises. "I should have protected you."

"You did, Deeks," she said, finally understanding that he wasn't playing anymore. "You smashed him in the face with a fire extinguisher and threw him down an elevator shaft. It was a win Deeks. We're here. Together. Playing doctor."

"And nurse," he said, finally letting a small smile play around his lips.

"You know I can take care of myself, Deeks," she said, running her hand up the side of his cheek and into his hair. "Just because we're together now, doesn't mean you have to become a super hero and protect me from evil."

"I could be a super hero," he laughed. "I could be like Aquaman."

"You've got to be kidding me," she cackled, but stopped when he dropped his head and then looked away. "Seriously Deeks. I don't want you to put yourself at risk if you don't have to. I'm your very capable partner, not some damsel in distress."

"Yeah, no. Of course," he said and stepped away from her.

She reached for him, not wanting to let him go, worried at his reaction to her comment.

"Deeks...nothing has changed as far as the way we work together," she said.

"Hasn't it?" He asked, his back to her now.

"Deeks..."

"If I let anything happen to you, I don't know what I'd do," he said, his eyes filled with emotion as he finally turned to look at her. "I'd never forgive myself, Kens."

"Don't you think I feel the same?" She whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she closed the small distance between them. "But that hasn't changed. We've always looked out for one another. We're partners."

"But now there's more at stake, Kens," he said, burying his face in her dark hair as he pulled her close. "So much more."

"I know, but please don't do anything stupid to protect me, Deeks," she pleaded. "Promise me."

"I don't think I can," he said softly.

"You can't promise not to be stupid?" She said, pulling back and smiling at him.

"Why does that surprise you?" He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I guess it shouldn't, but don't be or I'll have to kick your butt like I did this morning," she said, laughing and patting him on the chest.

"You talk about my butt an awful lot," he said cockily.

"About that," she said in that sultry voice he remembered from Christmas.

"You can't get it out of your mind, can you?"

"Your butt or you as Aquaman?"

"Admit it. I'd make a super Aquaman," he said, his entire face lighting up in that wide smile she loved.

"You remind me more of the Silver Surfer," she said, pulling his head down for a kiss.

"I can live with that," he replied, kissing her lightly in return. "Or I can use my alter ego, Doctor Deeks."

"Who isn't doing his job right now," she said. "Or I would be naked."

"That's why you're my partner, Nurse Blye," he said as he led her toward the bed. "To remind me about the important things."

"And don't you forget it," she said, slapping him on the butt and then tackling him onto the bed.

They wrestled each other out of their remaining clothes, gigging like kids until Kensi moaned softly.

"You okay, Kens?" He asked, stopping instantly, his face filled with concern.

"That was a moan of want, Deeks," she said, turning over on her stomach and stretching lazily out across the bed. "I want you to kiss and make it better."

"On it, partner," his voice low as his hands slowly moved up her long legs until his body stretched out over her and his lips brushed across the curve of her butt.

"This gives a whole new meaning to 'kissing ass'," he mumbled as he stretched up to lay tender kisses over the darkening bruise at the base of her spine.

"It gives a whole new meaning to being partners," she moaned softly as his hands moved underneath her to cup her breasts, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck as he began to lay a series of warm kisses along her shoulder.

"Best partners ever," his laugh joining hers as they moved in tandem.

...

...

the end


End file.
